


【栾堂】恋爱这件小事（二十七）

by toufu_1995



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995





	【栾堂】恋爱这件小事（二十七）

一切就像两个人预料的一样，他俩各自忙开了。

孟鹤堂还好，和周九良对完活又带着七队的队员们吃个饭研究了研究节目单，剩下的时间大多数就是在家，不是练吉他就是练功。

栾云平就不一样了，每天除了自己队里的事还有些琐碎的计划外的事情，一连几天都忙到很晚。

当栾云平进家时，已经十二点多了，门口是孟鹤堂特意给自己留的灯，屋里的暖意让栾云平有些困，先进卧室看了看睡着的孟鹤堂，急急忙忙换上衣服就去洗漱。

栾云平一躺上床就把孟鹤堂搂了过来，他已经好几天没怎么好好看过他了，他温柔地看着自己爱人的睡颜，软软糯糯可可爱爱的，实在是忍不住，凑过去吻上了那双微红的薄唇，

“呜……”孟鹤堂被人吻醒，看见栾云平的目光，一瞬间有些恍惚，下意识地伸手环上人的脖子，“你回来啦？累么？”

“不累，”栾云平看着孟鹤堂困倦的样子有些自责，“抱歉，可是我实在是没找到不吵醒你的抒情方式，”

“明天不用忙了么？”

“不用。”

“想我了？”孟鹤堂抓住栾云平在自己腰侧游走的手，不怀好意地看着人笑，

“嗯，想你了，”

“那我要是不依呢？”

“强上。”栾云平看人还有心思故意逗自己，反握住那只小手，放在唇边吻了吻，“你确定要在这种时候撩拨我么？”

“你能怎么样？”

“我想怎么样就怎么样，”栾云平起身站在床边，眯着眼睛看着孟鹤堂，“要不要玩点有意思的？”

孟鹤堂看着栾云平的表情知道有些不妙，但又按捺不住心底的好奇，“行……行吧……”

栾云平看着人有些紧张的表情笑了，“又不剁了你，你紧张个什么劲，”

“我不知道你要干嘛啊……”孟鹤堂揪着被角看着栾云平找东西，“你找什么呢？”

“找个趁手的东西，”栾云平把手里的皮带对折抻了一下，发出的响声吓得孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，

“你……你干嘛啊……”

“我不打你，”栾云平伸手抚上人的后脑勺把人按趴在床上，又把人双手拢到身后，用皮带把两只细嫩的手腕绑住，“勒么？”

“有一点，”

“就一点？”栾云平恶趣味地把皮带紧了紧，直到孟鹤堂呼痛嘶了一声才停手，“这样就行了。”

“你这是要干嘛啊？”

“干你啊，宝贝儿。”栾云平把放在角落的穿衣镜搬到趴着的孟鹤堂面前，“这次让你看看清楚好不好？”

“滚……”孟鹤堂试图挣开手腕上的束缚可是却无济于事，只能愤恨地回头看了一眼栾云平，

“我还什么都没干呢啊，你怨念什么呢？”栾云平伸出一根手指在孟鹤堂光滑的后背上游走，“孟儿，想我没？”

“没有！你赶紧给我解开！”

“我不要，”

“我疼！”

“你不疼，”栾云平好像变了个人，“我说你不疼你就不疼，我使多大劲我知道，”

“你……”

“嘘……”栾云平的目光落在紧紧裹着那浑圆挺翘的臀的内裤上，“我的小孟儿身材真好，”

“我用你夸我，”

“嘴硬要受苦的，”

“你敢！”

“有什么不敢的，你是我的人，跑不掉了。”栾云平伸手想要褪下那最后一块遮羞布，却忽然起了坏心思，他轻轻地吻上孟鹤堂的后背，顺着脊柱一路吻到臀部，用牙轻轻扯掉了那人身后的薄布。

“栾……栾云平……”孟鹤堂没经历过这样的调情，爱人温热的唇让他有些意乱情迷，又有些害羞，“你别这样……”

“别哪样？”栾云平看着孟鹤堂羞红的耳朵觉得有趣，大手抚上人的脸颊，“怎么害羞了？”

“我……”孟鹤堂被这样的栾云平撩到心颤，男人的目光不似平常那样温和，浓浓的爱意中又带着些许玩味和戏谑，反倒生出一种平时没有的气质来。

“呦，怎么了？怎么还看呆了呢？”

“你好看行了吧。”孟鹤堂本就害羞，被人一逗更是羞得不行，只能没好气地把人的话怼回去。

“你比较好看，粉嘟嘟的，是因为害羞了么？”

栾云平起身拿过润滑剂，看着孟鹤堂忽然变的有些僵硬的身子，笑了。

“都多少次了还这样，”栾云平挤了些在手上，抵在人的穴口，轻轻地转着圈并不急着进行下一步。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂并没有感受到预想中的痛苦，正在他放松身子准备回头看的时候，栾云平把手指挤了进去，而且动作并不算轻柔，

“操……栾云平你大爷……”

“他好着呢，过几天可以带你去看看他，”栾云平一边说话一边让手指在人温热的包裹下抽动，他了解孟鹤堂的身体，知道他所有的敏感点和软肋，所以只是这一根手指的前戏就让孟鹤堂开始扭动身子，

“诶呦，你还挺敏感，”栾云平用另一只手掰着人的臀瓣，用力地揉捏，在他疼的哼唧的时候又放进了第二根手指，

“你他妈……”

“我也很好，”

栾云平说完这话就不再吭声，屋里只剩下手下小可爱的微喘和细细碎碎的呻吟声，当然，还有孟鹤堂试图挣开皮带的声音，

“宝贝儿，抬头，”

“我不要，”

栾云平加重了手下的动作，“我让你抬头，”

孟鹤堂被逼无奈，只能抬头，他看着镜子里的自己，脸颊微红，气喘吁吁，手臂被迫背在身后，头发已经被自己蹭的乱糟糟的，样子十分狼狈。

“啪”

孟鹤堂左臀挨了不轻不重的一下，“腿分开，跪起来。”

“我手绑住了，起不来，”

“笨蛋，我是说上半身贴床，然后跪起来，”

孟鹤堂按照栾云平的话去做，做完才发现自己被迫摆出了一个什么样的姿势。

“真乖，这是奖励你的，”栾云平又伸进了第三根手指，不断进行抽动。

“呜……嗯……”

栾云平听着孟鹤堂喉咙里发出来的一声又一声的呻吟，看着眼前双腿大开、跪撅在自己面前的肉体觉得身下一阵激动，

“妖精。”栾云平把手指抽出来，两只手抓住孟鹤堂的两个臀瓣用力地往两旁掰开，露出其中备受煎熬现在正等他征服的穴口。

栾云平用身下的硬物不停地拍打那张张合合的地方，惹得孟鹤堂一阵痉挛，轻轻扭动腰肢却勾引的栾云平更加激动。

他双手环上孟鹤堂的腰，跪在他双腿之间强迫跪趴的小人儿把腿分的更开，

“求我，”

“你无聊！”孟鹤堂被栾云平的恶趣味气到不行，拼尽全力拒绝爱人的要求，

“你不求我我就现在停下了，让你这么撅着睡一宿，看谁受不了，”栾云平拍拍孟鹤堂翘起的屁股，“所以要不要求求我？”

孟鹤堂被他一阵撩拨哪还有什么理智，听说要被迫这么撅着过一夜立马没了气势，又不好意思开口，只用微弱的声音，

“求……求求你了……”

“求我什么？”

“求……求你……”孟鹤堂闭上眼睛不肯往下说，栾云平也不急，一脸玩味地看着人皱着眉头纠结，

“求你操我……”孟鹤堂认命地哼唧了一句，声音极轻，栾云平却听的很清楚，他知道这样已经快到了孟鹤堂的极限，也不再逼他，下身用力一挺，终于给自己坚硬的下体找了个温暖的所在。

被绑住双手的孟鹤堂看起来更加惹人疼惜，栾云平一只手抓住他两只手，另一只手扯着孟鹤堂的头发，强迫人抬头，看着镜子里被栾云平冲撞的自己，

“除了羞你之外，这镜子还有一个用处，”栾云平一边在那甬道里横冲直撞一边跟人说话，“我得让你看看你现在这样有多迷人，”

镜子里的人眼眶湿润微红，目光迷离恍惚，整个人随着冲撞的频率抖动，真是一副好光景。

今天的栾云平也一改往日的温柔，动作粗暴频率又极快，不一会儿孟鹤堂就有点受不住了，

“栾……栾哥哥……轻点好不好……”

“不好，”

“真的受不了了……”

“我在操你，你要专心一点。”

孟鹤堂听见这话放弃了，他知道今天是自己引火烧身，也知道除非栾云平满意，不然是不可能放过他的。

屋里一时又静了下来，只剩下肉体碰撞的声音。栾云平的动作越来越深，孟鹤堂背着的双手紧紧握住栾云平的手，像是在求饶又像是在寻求安慰。

栾云平看着他的手腕磨得有些红，给人把束缚解开了，又把人翻了过来，低下头吻去他眼角的泪痕，

“很疼？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头，伸手环在栾云平的脖子上，轻咬着嘴唇让自己尽量不发出羞人的呻吟。

“别忍着，宝贝儿，”栾云平把额头抵在人额头上，身下的动作一刻也没有停过，他看着爱人随着自己的动作颤抖，觉得很可爱。

“师……师哥……轻点……”

“你这个时候叫我师哥是想让我轻点？我倒觉得你是觉得还不够，”

带有惩罚意味的狠狠的冲撞彻底摧毁了孟鹤堂的意志，他再也压不下喉咙里的呻吟，他感受着自己爱人给自己的疼痛和快感，两个人紧紧相拥，一起到了高潮。

栾云平心满意足地看着眼前被自己折腾的够呛的孟鹤堂，用头拱了拱人的下巴，谄媚地说，

“我抱你去洗澡好不好？”

“你给我滚远点……”

“都快三点了，咱们洗一洗就睡觉好不好，”

“我不用你给我洗，”孟鹤堂揉着被人捏的有些红肿的屁股想要坐起来却被栾云平拽进怀里，大手放在他的屁股上轻轻帮他揉着，

“手腕疼么？”

“奶奶个孙子的，”

“疼啊，”栾云平轻笑着给人揉着身上，“我抱你去洗澡，”

孟鹤堂觉得自己要散架了，只能点了点头，“不准再折腾我了，”

“放心放心，我一定好好伺候您。”

“狗腿子……”

“别气了，”栾云平起身把人抱起来，仔仔细细给人洗了个干净，看着孟鹤堂腰侧，后背还有臀部一块一块的青紫，有些惊讶也有些心疼，“我……我没使这么大劲吧……”

“我就当让狗咬了，”孟鹤堂气鼓鼓地嘟囔，

“好了好了～别生气了。”

等两个人躺回床上已经三点半了，孟鹤堂浑身酸疼，靠在栾云平怀里迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，

栾云平也困了，把头倚在人的头顶，一只手还在给人揉着痛处，不一会儿也沉沉的睡去。

孟鹤堂醒过来的时候已经十点多了，身上的疼让他很是气恼，扭头看了看栾云平睡得人畜无害的样子更是气不打一处来，平日里那么温柔的人昨天怎么就那么欺负人呢？

孟鹤堂抬起手想给人一巴掌却终究没舍得落下，到最后只是用一根手指杵了人脑门一下。

栾云平一睁眼就看见孟鹤堂怨念的目光，立马满脸堆笑地凑了过去，

“还疼呢？”

“不然咱俩换换？你也让我欺负欺负？”孟鹤堂没好气地怼了回去，

“我怕你累着，”栾云平伸手给人揉着腰，“今天你休息，什么事都我做，”

“赔罪啊？”

“这不把你惹着了么，”

孟鹤堂看着栾云平的样子早就不气了，憋着笑扭过头，看见还没有搬回去的镜子，伸手一指，“你要是再这么恶趣味，我就不理你了，”

“好好好，不理我不理我，”栾云平讨好一般把人抱进怀里，“可是我好喜欢昨天晚上羞答答的你啊～”

“还说，”孟鹤堂在栾云平胸口撞了一下，过了半天才听见他闷闷的声音，“你要是实在喜欢那就依你吧……”

栾云平吻了吻人的发顶，笑的浓情蜜意。


End file.
